


Perfect

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stephen Strange, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Smut, Sweet Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Just a nice little sex scene between Tony and Stephen.Written for a friend's birthday. They wanted bottom Stephen and clean dirty talk with gentle sex.





	Perfect

Stephen is asleep in bed when he feels a body sliding in next to him and he opens his eyes and in the gentle moonlight filtering into his room he can see Tony looking down at him. 

“Hey,” Stephen a soft smile on his face and leans up to kiss him. Tony chases his lips when Stephen pulls back. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Stephen asks reaching up with shaking hands and cups Tony’s face and pulls him down into yet another kiss, softer this time.

“Nightmare,” Tony pants pressing their foreheads together.

“About losing me?” Stephen asks and Tony nods slowly.

“Come here,” Stephen says and pulls Tony down on top of him and Tony gasps softly as their cocks brush together.

“I know an excellent way to remind your body that I am still here,” Stephen says arching an eyebrow and a smile gracing his face when Tony immediately pulls both of their boxers down before grinding down against Stephen once again.

“So perfect. We fit together so well. Like we were made for each other,” Tony says nipping at Stephen’s neck and Stephen lays there allowing Tony to position his body whichever way he likes.

“Absolutely perfect,” Tony says and reaches into the bedside table and pulls out the bottle of lube he keeps there and warms it up a little.

“So perfect for me, just relax there you go. Make sure to breath,” Tony says and begins to slide a finger into Stephen who gasps and throws his head back and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck pulling him closer and closer still and Stephen can feel Tony’s breath on his face and the beating of their hearts.

“Just relax Stephen. Come on you know you want to,” Tony says and begins rubbing his finger inside of his husband and Stephen mewls his cock hard and leaking on his stomach against Tony’s own, their pre-cum mixing together. 

“Shhh,” Tony says in his ear and Stephen gives over to his urges and practically melts into the bed as Tony hooks his finger and Stephen howls and arches off the bed and Tony sinks his teeth into Stephen’s neck softly. Stephen groans. 

That surely seems like a popular spot for you to bite. Sh...should I be concerned and break out the garlic?”

“No, but that particular spot on your neck simply seems to cry out for a mark...for my mark,” Tony says doing it again and Stephen clenches down on the finger inside of him just as it rubs his prostate.

“You take my love so perfectly Stephen,” Tony says and adds a second finger and Stephens muscles give out and he lays there enjoying the sensations that Tony is giving him.

“That's it. I'll take care of you,” Tony says and adds a third finger and the stretch gives Stephen something to focus on.

“Do you want a fourth finger or my cock?” Tony asks and Stephen blinks his eyes into focus. Tony isn't small but neither is he huge. Personally, if you ask Stephen, he's the perfect size. At least as far as Stephen's libido is concerned. 

Some days they use three fingers. Other days four. It depends on what kind of day Stephen's had with his pain. If it's been bad he'll normally ask for four. But if it's been a good day and if he's feeling like it he'll allow three.

“Four,” Stephen says wanting Tony to be able to touch him a little longer. To make sure he's there after the nightmare.

As he slides a fourth finger into Stephen, Tony leans down and licks and nibbles at the nipples presented by Stephen arching as hard as he can. The yoga and meditation paying off for him. Tony leans down on him and Stephen allows himself to relax once again and starts playing with Tony’s hair and Tony smiles and leans down and presses their lips together and Stephen opens his mouth and lets Tony’s tongue in and begins licking at him. 

Tony slides his fingers inside one last time before pulling them out one at a time and then Tony pulls their lips apart and they kiss quickly before pulling back and lining up his cock and pushes into Stephen slowly giving him a chance to adjust and the slide is actually very easy. 

“Fuck baby. You feel perfect. Like you were made to fit together with me. Like you were made for me,” Tony says and tucks his head against Stephen’s neck and presses gentle and caring kisses against the underside of his chin and nibbling a little with each inch that goes into Stephen.

“So perfect for me baby,” Tony says when he’s fully inside and then he pulls out and snaps his hips forward and Stephen lets out a tiny gasp and reaches to pull Tony’s hips closer and spreads his legs a little more.

“Gorgeous,” Tony says and slams in again and again alternating between fast and hard and slow and gentle and each thrust hits Stephen’s prostate dead on making him keen and pull Tony into a sloppy kiss. 

“That’s it honey, so good,” Tony says and snaps his hips forward faster and faster and Stephen keeps up a litany of soft gasps and both men are panting as Tony goes harder and harder, hitting Stephen’s prostate hard enough to see stars.

“Do you want my hand or…” Tony asks breaking off with a moan.

“Hand,” Stephen gasps out and Tony wraps one of those clever hands around Stephen’s cock and begins soft pressure on it.

“No teasing,” Stephen whines and arches his hips and Tony gives him more pressure and Stephen twitches and they both cum. Tony with a gasp and Stephen with a sigh. Tony quickly pulls out and goes on shaky legs to goes into the bathroom and gets a towel to wipe them down before letting Stephen spoon against his back and wrap his arms around him.

“Better now? No more nightmares?” 

“Yeah. No more worry,” Tony says leaning back in order to give him a kiss.

“Tomorrow we can have a nice long conversation about what your dream was about and we can cuddle on the couch and watch your favorite movies,” Stephen whispers and Tony nods and leans up to give him another kiss before shutting his eyes and falling asleep in Stephen’s warm embrace. 

There are no more nightmares that night.

For either of them.


End file.
